Way Big
Way Big is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storms. Appearance Ben as Way Big Way Big is a tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Way Big's fin is red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms are white with red fins coming out of them and his neck is now black. Way Big's wrists are black and his feet are red. Way Big does not bear the extra eyes and his eyes are green. He loses the stripes on his arms and lacks the blades on his shoulders and on his waist. He also has boot-like feet and does not have the sandal-like coverings. Way Big wore the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, he has three red lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He has eyes on his cheeks again, and more metallic. There are also blades on his waist. Both 11-year old and 16-year old have this appearance. Mad Ben as Way Big Mad Ben as Way Big is near identical to Way Big Prime except for orange replacing the eyes and the red parts. He also wears gray shoulder pads with orange spikes, spiked shoes, and orange wraps around his forearms. His arm and head blades are also serrated. WaybigDAA.png|10 year old Way Big in Destroy All Aliens Waybig11.png|11 year old Way Big in Omniverse Mad Way Big.png|Mad Ben as Way Big Powers and Abilities Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue (green in Omniverse) ray. Mad Ben performs this attack by crossing his arms in an X shaped pattern. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Weaknesses Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. It's revealed in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens that Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Way Big defeats Vilgax and his army. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Way Big battled Evil Way Big. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ken 10, Way Big gets angry and punches Kevin 11,000 into the ground after he hurt Ken. |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Way Big failed to destroy a Jump Gate to stop the Highbreed. *In Simple, Way Big failed to stop a war. *In Primus, Way Big defeated Vilgax. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Way Big was one of the aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix, Way Big was lured back to Ben by Kevin and Gwen, where the Omnitrix reabsorbed him. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Video Games, Way Big crushed the Stalker and Will Harangue's car. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Way Big defeated Gwen. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Way Big tried to destroy the Hands Of Armageddon with his cosmic ray, but he got hit and disintegrated by Eon. Later, Way Big was restored by Ben 10,000. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Way Big destroyed two Monster Buildings. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Way Big battled the six Ultimate forms. *In The Widening Gyre, Way Big threw the Garbage Monster into the sun. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Way Big went Ultimate in order to stop Diagon. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, Way Big was turned into Nanomech before he could do anything. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Way Big appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Way Big battled a giant Trumbipulor. *In Showdown: Part 2, Way Big battled Malware. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Way Big accidentally destroyed a building. *In The Frogs of War: Part 2, Way Big battled the Way Bads and destroyed Emperor Milleous' ship. *in Universe vs. Tennyson, Way Big defeated Trumbipulor. *In A New Dawn, Way Big appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In Special Delivery, Way Big battled Dr. Animo's mosquito creature. *In From Hedorium to Eternity, Way Big was used to survive a massive fall and to stop Gwen and the others from falling. ;Mad Ben *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Way Big battled Rath and Lightning Volt, but was defeated by Nanomech. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' ;Ben 10,000 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Simple'' *''Primus'' ;Escaped *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Video Games'' (first re-appearance; cameo) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (goes Ultimate) ;Kevin *''Inspector 13'' |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' (first re-appearance) *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben *''Special Delivery'' *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' ;Mad Ben *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Black Knight's Flight ;Chapter Books *The Dark of Knight Video Games Way big in CD.png Potaltwaybig.jpg Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Way Big is used by Ben during the The Final Battle against Evil Way Big in Tokyo, Japan. Way Big used the Potis Altiare, to enhance the power of his cosmic rays to the level where it was enough to launch Evil Way Big to the Moon. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **The red parts of Way Big are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties, which allows Kevin to absorb it.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/428266409890433219 **Way Big's enhanced speed in The Widening Gyre was a glitch power. **Way Big is Ben's sixth most powerful alien.http://new.spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/532371573206704957 *Like Gravattack, Way Big's size is portrayed inconsistently in many of his appearances. *Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the heroes of the Ultraman series. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when Way Big was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned into a Nanomech-sized Way Big and then grew, instead of becoming big straight away. *Way Big was the last alien in Ultimate Alien to receive an ultimate form, and the last alien used in the original series. References See Also *Big Chuck (fusion of Upchuck and Way Big) Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males